New Phase of the Moon
by notashamedtobe
Summary: I want Jacob and Bella. Simple as that. More details inside. This story is lemon filled and has profanity which is why it's under the M rating.
1. Author's Note Please Read!

Sorry guys but it seems it might be the end of road for _New Phase of the Moon_ on fanfiction(.)net. The story has been reported and they've been very generous and offered me 4 weeks to get the story up to ff standards.

After discussing it with Shelby Sue (my lovable, luscious beta) it feels that trying to PG the fic would be basically slaughtering it. The sexual and physical components of the story are a huge part of it. Plus all the cursing and other MA details. This, of course, all sucks but fear not. I have started a livejournal account:

**http:/notashamedtobe(.)livejournal(.)com**

I also post this story over at: **http:/jacobblack-n-pack(.)ning(.)com**

You all know the drill about the parenthesis. Remove them, duh. So you have 4 more weeks of _New Phase of the Moon_ on this site unless I decide to revise it and I'm pretty sure I don't want to do that. Please know that I appreciate all the support and love. The story is winding down and I know you guys want to know how it ends so I hope you all check me out on the above links. Livejournal's pretty easy but jakenpack has pretty pics to look at.

Kristy


	2. Yet Another AN

Hey all. So what I've decided to do is delete all previous chapters but keep the story on fanfic. When I update at the other sites, I will post an update here on ff to let you all know. Then you can go to whichever site you feel most comfy using to read _New Phase of the Moon. _

PS...My story still has to be validated over at **http:/www(.)thewriterscoffeeshop(.)com/library/index(.)php. **That's why it's unreadable at the moment. I will most likely move my other fics to that site as well just to be on the safe side.

I also might use ff to post little teasers or spoilers for New Phase of the Moon. I might be reaching here but we'll see how that goes.

Kristy

**http:/notashamedtobe(.)livejournal(.)com**

**http:/jacobblack-n-pack(.)ning(.)com**


	3. Phase 70

Phase 70 is up at JakeBlacknPack. Check out my profile for the link.

Still waiting for writer's coffee shop to validate my fic. Go and email them to maybe psuh them to move a bit quicker? LOL


	4. Phase 71

**Phase 71 is now posted over at JakeBlacknPack and LiveJournal. Don't forget to review. **

**_Phase 72 spoiler:_**

**_One of Vi's secrets becomes known._**


	5. Phase 72

Phase 72 has now been posted :)


	6. Phase 73

_Phase 73 is posted on all sites. Thanks to all of you who have us close to , if not already, at 3,000 reviews. That's just fucking amazing!_

_Also, I will be posting a True Blood, Eric and Sookie one-shot before Halloween. Keep an eye out for it and add me to your author's alert if you alreayd haven't. Eric's a sexy bitch who can handcuff me and dangle me any old day. Yummy. I also think I might turn it into a short story but who knows?_

_And I have the rumblings of a Eric/Leah fic running through my mind. Maybe a smutty one-shot? We'll see._

_Thanks, as always, Kristy_


	7. 74 Goodbyes with a Side of Fae

_**First off, me and Vi? Big fight time! This bitch knows that I've known about her back story and whatnot for months! Months, yet she was a closed mouth cunt who gave me the worst case of writer's block...ever. So yeah, thanks for your patience. We sort of made up...after my beta, Shelby Sue, threatened to cut her. We're gangsta like that.**_

Jacob looks at me with a half smile on his face before asking, "Hey Vi, now that we've kicked leech ass, wanna tell us what the fuck is going on and who the hell you really are?"

Taylor adds, "And what the fuck is up with Bella being the next Firestarter?" This triggers some from his pack to sing some ridiculous techno/pop song by the very same name. Taylor groans, "This is why you douches aren't allowed to watch VH1 and their one-hit wonder shows. Shut up."

Everyone is staring at me but I just don't have the words right now. I'm mentally exhausted yet physically at my strongest. Blood does that for me and it was such a small amount. If I had drunk more I could have brought them all down to their knees with a single thought and flick of my wrist but my brothers, the Cullens and their friends needed to fight this fight. A fight that isn't over. Not in the literal sense that is. I am emotionally drained because my grandfather, bastard that he was, was family in the sickest, most messed up, way and I had loved him. Sadly, I still do because I remember how good he was to me when I was younger. He loved me in his own way. Too bad his way was all kinds of twisted.

I feel everyone's stares on me. I wish I could just spill out my guts and tell them everything but I need time to grieve. To get the mess in my head together. Carlisle approaches me and I cringe for my lack of consideration. I am not the only one who has lost family or a loved one tonight.

His voice is a shadow of its former self. It's devoid of his usual warmth and my heart breaks for him and his. "They will come. You know this."

I shake my head. "No, they will not. My daughters are in Volterra. It is done. The Volturi have fallen." His eyes widen in amazement before nodding. He turns to look back to where his beloved is lain with someone's jacket covering her body. I softly touch his arm to get his attention. "We can give her a proper send off here or back at your home. Please let me know how..."

He cuts me off, "I want to send her ashes flying on the breeze of the Pacific. She came from the water you know? A small little town on the coast of Norway. Her family..." He chokes back a sob before gathering himself together. Edward has his arm around his shoulder so Carlisle can draw strength. Carlisle squares his shoulders. He turns to Jake. "I would appreciate if we could burn her body on those cliffs you all like to dive from. Let her ashes return her to the sea that she loved so much."

My heart clenches at the sentiment. Jake quickly assures him that it would be an honor. It's decided that we will all meet at the cliffs in three hours time. It would give us all a chance to shower and come to grips with all that has happened. Some start to take off. Sam returns to us with Leah by his side. She promptly punches Jake in the jaw landing him on his ass before launching herself into a very shocked Carlisle's arms.

He actually smiles at her blubbering. I can feel her choking on the guilt of Esme dying to protect Sam. I quickly tell her to calm herself but it takes Carlisle to get through to her. "Esme had a very long life and we have loved Leah. We have loved so deeply and even though she might not be bodily with me, her spirit will never leave me. Don't let guilt weigh you down because we all know that is not what she would want."

Leah nods before returning to Sam's side. He is limping because of the injury to his foot. He's missing a couple of toes and it seems the side of his heel. It is still bleeding and raw as every step he takes causes the skin to stretch. I will have to drink some more blood to be able to heal him fully. It seems a trip to the hospital's blood bank will be in order. Bella slowly walks towards me. Her eyes are so much older than before. As I quickly scan the remaining, I see they all have the same look. A hardness that wasn't there before. I give Bella my full attention. "What am I? Who am I that I look like your mother and grandmother? Who am I that, I, a silly human, managed to shock the shit out of Aro? Who am I?"

I sigh, placing my hands on her shoulders. "You are Isabella Black. Wife to the Alpha and friend of the vampires who fought beside me, us. You, Bella, are...you're family no matter what. No matter your new gifts or abilities. Isn't that enough?" I can see my words getting to her. I am hesitant to continue but she needs the whole truth. They all do. I look at her once more. "You are part Fae."

Her mouth drops while the others murmur amongst themselves. I can hear them in their heads as well. _What the fuck is Fae?_ Jacob looks concerned and take's his wife's hand in his massive one. "Fae? Like those books by Karen Marie Moning?"

I give her a quick smile, "Um, yes, sort of? That is based on a lot of myths and ideology that has no actual proof. Then again, I don't have any tangible proof either except I am part Fae as well." Well I had more than that but it is too early to lay our all my cards out for them to see.

Jake actually whistles. "Goddamn Vi, you're like the mother of all supernatural beings. Shifter. Vamp. Fae. Hot diggity damn lady. Um, but yeah, what is Fae? We're not all bookworms like my Bells here."

She glares at him lovingly. "Yes, heaven forbid anyone read anything that doesn't have a car on the cover or half naked women inside lubing themselves up."

My mouth drops as well as Jake's. Then we all burst out laughing as Rose bumps hips with Bella before departing with her mate. I start walking with Jake, Bella and some others. "Fae are fairies."

Seth has to be the one to ask, "So Bella's going to pop wings and crap like that? Hey, like you all weren't thinking the same damn thing."

I shake my head, "No she will not sprout wings. Her Fae blood is very miniscule. Look, I know you all have questions, and I promise to answer them all, but I need to shower and..." My voice trails off but I don't think any of them will get how hurt I am. How tired I am of hurting.

Peter speaks quietly, "We can't control where we come from or who's our family, but that doesn't mean we don't lo-...care for them regardless."

I am quiet, his words hitting me hard. I nod, trying to stop any tears from spilling over. I know my eyes are still black. The blood is still swimming in my system. I forgot how yummy a little O positive can be. "I will meet you all at the cliffs. We can then head over to Jake and Bella's so I can share with you my past, who I am and where we go from there. Possibly go from there."

They all disperse. I watch as they all leave. Wolf and vampire. Sworn enemies for reasons they don't even know. Now allies. I strip, more than eager to remove those blasted garments from my skin. Caked with dirt, blood from my brothers and sister and venom from my friends and enemies. I say the words that make them burst into flame deciding to return for my swords later on. I phase, feeling some peace at last.

**The Cliffs - - -**

I walk through the trees knowing everyone is already gathered. The breeze hugs me like an old friend. The trees wave their branches as if trying to give me encouragement. I can feel the roots under my feet urging me on. Urging me forward. My bag bounces off my hips as I walk. Finally the trees break and I see them all gathered. Esme's body is on a grouping on flat rocks. I can see that her head has been reattached and wonder how Carlisle found the strength to do that. I quickly read from Edward that he was the one who sewed it back on. Ah, there is still hope for him.

I make my way to them. I can see they have dressed her. I remember her mentioning this to be her favorite dress. There are tears in the eyes of all. I look at Sam who's foot is heavily bandaged but stained red. Carlisle stands and addresses us all. "We have already said our goodbyes. We have already spoken what needed to be said." He falls to his knees and presses his dead lips against hers. "Farewell my beloved. Farewell." He rises and looks to Bella. "Would you do the honors?"

Bella seems shocked. She's afraid she can't do what he's asking. _You can. Just think of the flames flowing through you and out from your body. Do this for him. For them and for yourself. _

Bella nods before kissing his cheek softly. She stands next to Esme's body. She closes her eyes in fierce concentration. _Uh oh, it's never going to happen that way. You have to feel the fire. You have to let it flow._ Her stance relaxes and I watch with a pleased eye as the flames trickle from her fingertips. She opens her eyes when she hears the first gasps of astonishment. The flames dance their way from her body to Esme's. Her flames are a beautiful purple color like the sky at twilight. Unlike mine which come out blue like the ocean during a hot summer's day. Esme's body immediately ignites; the overly sweet smell bothering none at the moment. Her family hugs themselves as they watch the ashes of their matriarch float away on the breeze. It' such a beautiful moment. Such a peaceful one. It's over entirely too quickly.

We all turn to head towards Jake's place. The packs immediately start stripping down to phase. Their inner wolves needing a moment of being in their most fundamental form. The vampires take off running, trying to get a grip on their emotions. Bella stays back with me. "She was a wonderful woman."

I nod. "She was. Welcomed us all into her home and heart as only she could. She will be missed."

She nods before asking, "The bodies of the wolves that didn't make it?"

More wolves lost. The truth of it makes my stomach queasy. I find my voice. "They have...I took care of that. Their bodies are on their way back to their reservations."

She's shocked to say the least. "How the hell did you manage that?"

I answer her truthfully, "Bella, there are vampires, fairies and werewolves in this world. You can't be too surprised to find out there are other creatures that exist as well. Goblins. I had goblins take them home."

Her eyes bug out, "Goblins? You're trying to tell me that there are such things as..." She shakes her head. "Why am I even surprised? Okay then, goblins."

We start to walk towards her house. I ask, "How's Angela?"

Bella's eyes brighten. "Oh, she's great. Like really great. She's flying in tomorrow. Wouldn't even listen to Quil when he told her just to wait until Thanksgiving. I know he's glad though. He needs to see her. To touch her."

I nod. "I have a ticket on standby for her. I see you're not the least bit surprised." I add at blasé look.

She shakes her head, "Not at all. You love us Vi. You want us happy and do your hardest to make sure that happens. So, yeah, I'm not surprised." We walk some more, working ourselves into a comfortable jog. She turns to me, "Goblins? Like really?"

I laugh, "Yeah, like really. They are nothing more than fallen fairies. They don't look nearly as horrific as the old fairy tales have painted them but they're not the most attractive of creatures. They have very little magic, more along the lines of silly pranks, but they are strong, fast, and very good at staying hidden. And those who realize the errors of their ways, are most loyal and willing to make amends."

We're at her home in no time. I can sense everyone inside and know I can no longer delay this. I look at the fringe of the trees that lead further into La Push. Taha Aki is resting on his belly looking at me. Bella is not aware that my uncle is here. He slowly rises, as if there is a weariness in his bones. I tell Bella to go on in. That I need a moment to collect my thoughts. She smiles at me before heading inside.

Taha Aki sits before me in his wolf form. I bow my head respectfully, hungering again for a brief moment of contact. For a hug or a stroke of my hair like he used to. Yes, I loved Aro but that love pales for what I feel for my uncle. He's the parental figure every child wishes they had. Patient. Firm. Above all else, loving. When I pick my head, he's in his human form.

"Violet." How I the sound of his voice soothes me.

I respond kindly, "Uncle." He nods his head in return, smiling at me. "It is time."

His eyes grow heavy. "I know child. I know. I will miss you greatly."

I blink back tears because I'm going to lose him all over again. This time for good. I try holding them back but a few escape my tightly closed eyes. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes and look at my shoulder. I see and feel his hand on my shoulder. His eyes are bright. "I had hoped. I had wished for this one last time." His arms envelop me for the briefest of moments before he's gone.

I whisper to the air, "Goodbye Uncle." I look towards the house, knowing I can no longer delay the inevitable. I make my way towards it, going up the steps and pushing open the door. They all immediately fall silent. I move into the house and sit on the floor, facing everyone. "I am over three thousand years old. My mother is Aro's daughter who had me at the age of fourteen. My father is the brother of Taha Aki's wife. And I killed him."


	8. 75 The Walls Come Tumbling Down

"You're nothing more than a monster! So's your ugly gra..." The little brat can say nothing else as my fangs sink into her jugular. The sweet ambrosia of her blood flows down my throat. Imagine my annoyance when her mother, my nanny, comes barging into the room. She screams as I suck her little precious girl dry. Suddenly I am yanked back and thrown across the room.

"Violetta!" I cringe at my grandfather's tone. I know he is irritated. The nanny is hollering much to the point where Grandfather just grabs her and snaps her neck like a twig. He marches over to me causing me to scramble back but there's no place to go as my back touches the coolness of the wall. He grabs my chin, firmly and enough to hurt. "What have I told you about this type of behavior?"

I feel the tears stinging my eyes, wishing I could hold them back but unable to. My sniveling displeases him so. I wipe at my eyes furiously. "I'm sorry Grandfather but it's her fault. She was being mean. Saying all these ugly things about you and our family. Calling us the devil and that I had no soul. That I was a motherless bastard and...and..." I just start to cry and he wraps me in his arms. No matter how much I anger him with my behavior or tantrums, he's always the one to comfort me.

He is stroking my hair. "Shhh, Nipotina. I have you." He sighs as I finally start to calm down. I look up at him and he wipes my tears away. He sticks out his tongue to taste the clear, salty liquid. "I shall always have you."

It is a year later as I stand on the deck of the ship. I have been on this Earth for fours year now but look to be around a girl of the age twelve. My mind is of that of a woman yet I still act like a child most of the time. It is difficult to blend the two halves of me. I sigh uselessly as I stare at the waters of sea as it sways the ship to and fro. I feel his hand settle on my shoulder and relax. "What has you so pensive this evening Violetta?"

I bite my lip, unsure how to answer him. I know it bothers him that I am not like him. I answer truthfully because I never lie to my Grandfather, "Why do I sleep when you do not? Why can I eat fruits, meat and vegetables and see you and the guards drink from the servants? Why do I drink blood and love the satisfaction it gives me? Why are my tears made of water when yours are made of blood? Why does my heart beat when yours does not? Why does the sight of me sometimes make you cry?"

His hand tenses on my shoulder to the point of pain. I buckle under his touch and he pulls his hand back. I look at him and see my Grandfather uncertain of himself for the first time ever. He simply asks, "When have you seen me cry?"

I fidget, not sure if he is angry or upset with. I can't bear either. "Well, not really cry but I see you get so sad sometimes when you look at me and I'm not supposed to know you're looking at me. Your eyes get tinged with pink. I swear, I have only seen a single tear slide down your face and it was on the solstice of this past year."

His eyes narrow as his fangs peek out. "We shall never discuss this again, Violetta. Yes, you are different my child. You are the future." With that, he leaves me alone on the deck, alone and staring at the black waters of the sea once more.

A fortnight later, I find myself backing away from my Grandfather's latest snack, or pet, if you will. Her eyes are blazing as she raises a switch at me. "You insufferable little twit. How dare you speak to me like that? I shall brand your behind for it!"

I open my mouth to speak but promptly shut it. It's not my fault she left that ridiculous dress on the desk where anyone could spill ink on it. I had not done it on purpose. I just wanted to leave Grandfather a note. I know how he enjoys them. She starts to bring the switch down even though it won't hurt me in the least. It might actually break against my skin. It never touches me.

Her eyes widen as my Grandfather manages to turn her to face him while holding it firmly in his grasp. "May I inquire as to what the hell you think you are doing?"

She starts stuttering and rushing over her words, "Aro, love, look at how she ruined my dress. The one you bought me at the last port. I was just going to teach her a lesson."

He nods. He motions with his hand for me to leave them. I hurry off but hide behind one of the statues outside his door, making sure not to close the door fully. Even if the door had been closed I would still be able to hear the slap of his hand against her skin. Her screams die down and I cannot resist the urge to look. I bite my lip so hard I draw blood at the sight before me. He has her on the desk, on top of the ruined dress, with his fangs in her neck. He pulls away and roars as he fumbles with the fastenings on his trousers. I close my eyes as her cries of mercy die down to nothing. I hear him tell her that God is not enough to save her from him. I slink back into the darkness of the halls before racing back to my bedroom. I cry myself to sleep knowing she is dead and not feeling the least bit sorry about it and wondering if I should. I also cry because it's the first time he's ever scared me. The words of a child from some time ago ring in my ears. _You are just as soulless as he is. _

Another year passes and we are back in our castle in our homeland. I run around as my nanny chases me trying to force me into a bath. I finally lose my patience when she manages to grab one of my pigtails. With my momentum, I fall hard on my behind. I grab her hand and break it at the wrist. She screams but that only entices my bloodlust. I sink my fangs into her and drain her quickly.

A loud sigh garners my attentions. Grandfather is leaning against a column. "Violetta, if we have to get you a new nurse every time you break one simply because you don't want to bathe, it will make me most displeased."

I bow my head in submission. From that night when he fed from his pet that dared to discipline me, our relationship has changed. I don't know if he knew I was there lurking in the dark and I do not dare ask. We are not as playful with one another. He hardly ruffles my hair or shares his nightly dinner with me. No more chasing me around the courtyard. I feel a deep pang of loneliness. "I am sorry."

I dare to look up and see a smirk on his usually unreadable face. His lips twitch, "Are you really Nipotina?"

I bite my lip before replying, "Not in the least. She was delicious."

He throws his head back and laughs. A true laugh that is rarely heard in these great halls. He comes forward and holds a hand out to me. "Come now, Nipotina. It is time I told you of how you came to be."

I take his hand, relishing the feel of his much cooler one in mine. We walk through the halls, the occasional servant scurrying away or guard nodding their acknowledgment of us. We finally reach the throne room. Grandfather throws open the doors as one of his guards climbs off of a servant on the floor in front of the throne. I avert my eyes as she gathers the front of her dress closed, blood running down the side of her neck.

"My Liege, I thought y...ugh..." I hear a quick snap of bone knowing the guard has been properly punished. The sound of a body hitting the floor is the only sound heard besides the sniveling of the servant.

I raise my head and hold out my hand to grab the arm of the new fleeing servant. She claws at me but promptly loses her ability to make a sound when my fangs run down. They are longer than my Grandfather's. Longer than the other vampires in the castle. I do not know why but I do know I enjoy the fear they instill in this lowly human. I hiss out, "Grandfather has not dismissed you."

I throw her at his feet. He yanks her up by the hair, sniffing her throat. The smell of fear that comes off her skin is compelling. I feel the thirst rise up in me, itching and clawing at my insides. I know of no other way to describe it. I lick my lips trying to keep myself under control.

Grandfather watches me as he sinks his fangs into her neck, cutting off her screams. All I hear now is her gurgles as death comes knocking and waiting to take her to Hades. He lets her body fall to the floor. Grandfather wipes his mouth on a piece of her dress that has ripped off in his hands. He drops it to the floor and snaps his fingers. Instantaneously vampires swarm the room and dispose of the garbage. Humans come in to clean the stains of blood off the floor. Once again, we are alone. He sits on one of the steps that lead to his throne. He pats the space next to him.

I sit beside him, the smell of fresh blood stinging my nostrils. He strokes my hair as he used to. Finally he speaks, "You look so much like your mother. Every day, I see it more and more." I say nothing. Afraid that if I speak, I will ruin this moment and he will stop speaking. "Yet, your coloring and certain other features must come from your father."

I cannot help but ask, starved for information and so close to learning something, anything. "Who is my father?"

He growls but answers me, "A savage. A derelict who dared touch the innocence of my daughter, your mother." I say nothing. He takes my hand in his. "These are not the only lands in this world Nipotina. There are mountains and bodies of water so huge that even I do not know how far they reach. I set sail and found a distant land after having been at sea for almost half a year. Your mother accompanied me since her mother had already passed. I had, and still have, many enemies that would have taken her while I was gone so long. Finally after being at sea for so long, we came upon land. Oh Violetta how different that place was. Lush trees so closely packed together that the land shone with their vibrant green color. Trees as tall as this castle. Well, as expected, I had to scout the area. Learn its secrets and what we could bring back here. I left your mother on the ship with her nursemaid and a small guard of humans. I had yet to turn anyone. I still felt that I left Joliette in capable hands. While I was out exploring, a native came across the ship. He was angry that we had landed on his territory. He killed the guards I had left to protect her along with the nursemaid. He forced himself on your mother and by the time I got back to the ship with my men, your mother was already ill and burning with fever. I had no choice but to turn her."

I wipe at my eyes, anger coursing through me. Poor Grandfather, thinking he left his only child in capable hands only to come back to his people dead and my mother ill. "Did you...?"

He finishes for me, "Did I know she was with child or had lain with a man? No, not at that time. I changed her and watched as she died and rose again on the third day. She was beautiful. Healthy. As the ship crossed back to our homeland, I saw her swell with child. Imagine my shock. She broke down and told me of her horrors. Of how he kept her tied to the bed for almost a week as he took her again and again. She did not understand his tongue but she knew the look in his eyes." I turn my body to embrace him as the blood tears slide down his face. He returns the embrace briefly before letting me go to resume his tale. "She was so ashamed and I felt so powerless. Here I was, this strong being, who could not stop this horror from happening to his child. I felt like nothing. Less than a man. She tried to console me and we grew closer as a result. The pregnancy was quick, not the norm for a human pregnancy. I was not sure how this was going to work. I had no midwife onboard. She had so many questions. Will the child be vampire like us? Human? Would it be a stillbirth? How was this even possible? I had no answers and felt like an even bigger failure."

I close my eyes and feel for him. Poor Grandfather, unable to help her. "What happened?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose, "She passed during childbirth. I am not sure why because she was a vampire but I think most of her venom went to ensuring your survival. I burned her on the deck that very night and watched as her ashes blew away in the water's breeze. I could not bear to look at you that first night. One of the servants took care of you. She did not know how because no one was sure if you were vampire, human or both. She was afraid to give you milk so she cut her wrist with a knife and I am told you immediately latched on. She fed you what sustains us."

We sit in silence for an eternity. I stand and look at him. "I want to go back to that place. I want to kill him."

He stands and brushes a stray hair off my face. "You make me proud Nipotina. Your mother must be as well. We will leave in a fortnight."

True to his word, we set sail fourteen nights later. The ship was one of the biggest in his fleet. He left his most trusted general in charge. I found myself standing on the deck once more. Young yet not. Woman yet still a child. The same thoughts coursing through me constantly. Even in my dreams. The trip took four months due to calm waters. I found myself speechless when the green described to me by Grandfather finally came into view. Night after night, Grandfather had repeated the tale to me. I am hungry for the blood of the one that dared dishonor my mother. I will not, and cannot, refer to him as my father. That title belongs to the man at the other end of the ship, feeding from a human who looks barely older than what I appear. I hear her laugh and turn to look at them. I see my Grandfather's hands roam her body and quickly turn my head away. I make my way back to my room to lie down. A short time later, I hear the hushed whispers of my Grandfather and the human he will fornicate with. I close my eyes as the water's movement lulls me to sleep.

I awaken the next morning with a sense of purpose. I get dressed quickly, forgoing the usual dress that I wear. Instead I slip on leggings and a tunic that men usually wear. I told my Grandfather that I could not go trekking in the dense forest in a dress. My thirst for revenge rivals his own. I open my door and head to the servants quarters for food of the vampire variety. I eat human food but blood gives me more strength which is what I need.

We set off after supplies are gathered. It is a small search party and I admit to being disgruntled after a week of coming up with nothing. No humans or traces of them. Grandfather leads us to where he first encountered humans the last time he was here.

I do not tell him that the deeper we go into the woods, the more uneasy I become. I can feel the trees and their roots trying to tell me something. I brush it off as anxiety and nerves. I do not mention how the sound of a river flowing sounds like a lullaby which soothes me. My unease does not go unnoticed and finally my Grandfather asks me what is wrong. I am quick to deny anything is amiss.

"You lie Nipotina. What is wrong?" He is so sincere in his asking that I feel horrible for lying in the first place.

Instead of the one of the truths, I tell him another. "I am hungry to avenge my mother and you. I just want to find him, someone, already."

He nods. My wish comes true almost two weeks later when we come across a dying fire. We immediately set out to track whoever left it. I find him first and know without a doubt he is who spawned me. I move to attack and am dumbfounded when he runs and transforms into a wolf midstride.

I gasp, "What witchery is this?"

He howls and hopefully my Grandfather will head to our location along with a few of the other vampires. The wolf takes off and we give chase. I keep up with him. Finally we come to a clearing and he transforms back to a man. He speaks not in my tongue yet I understand each and every word.

"You look like her." I am shocked at the longing in his voice.

I hiss out, "Then die like her." He moves to the side and goes to transform again but I kick out my leg and he trips. I land on his back as the fur erupts from his body. He tries to shake me off but I dig my nails into his sides as my fangs pierce his neck. He staggers and stops fighting me. I am confused because he is a great beast who can easily buck me off yet he does not.

Instead I hear his voice in my head, _"Drink and learn the truth."_

Images flash through my head. I watch in horror as I see what my Grandfather had done to his sister. He lied to me. He had turned her because he coveted her. He left her in her village knowing the carnage that would ensue when she rose. I watch as her husband sees his beloved drain their youngest. I watch as she dies and passes into him after they fight. I feel tears fall from my eyes as I slide off the wolf's back. There is still more now flitting through my mind. I see how he became a shifter. I see how this man, my father, stalked through these very trees searching for my Grandfather to seek his vengeance. He came across the ship by sheer luck. He did not kill the guards as I have been told. They captured him, well he allowed himself to be captured, and threw him in a holding cell down below deck. My mother felt sorry for the native. She was no older than fourteen on the cusp of womanhood. So for a month, she would sit by him and read to him. They did not understand one another but they fell in love. She with his beauty and passive nature for he never cried out or complained or was cruel to her. Not even when the guards would beat him and grow frustrated that despite their best intentions no harm came to him. She snuck into his cell one night and laid with him after he said her name as if it were a prayer. The very next day, Aro finally returned, pleased that he had a prisoner. The ship launched and headed back home. My mother had been a slight slip of a girl and her pregnancy quickly showed. Aro had been furious. This man heard as Aro roared and broke out of his cell quickly but he was too late. He made it to the deck to see my mother's limp body at Aro's feet and blood at Aro's mouth. His heart broke even more and he jumped overboard with the pain of not being able to save yet another loved one.

I shake myself out of the fog of all these unsettling visions and memories. I must act quickly. I crawl to him and stroke his cheek with my fingers. "I am sorry."

He nods and presses his lips to my fingertips. "It must be done. I am only happy that I had the chance to lay eyes on you."

I bite back my tears and drain him of his life. I let his head fall limply into my lap as Aro and the others reach us. I stand and let his lifeless body fall to the ground. I dare not look at him for fear of falling apart. I force myself not to flinch when Aro lays his hands on my shoulders. "Nipotina, you have honored me."

Lies! Lies! Every word that comes from his lips are lies. Yet, my face shows nothing. I bow my head as we head back to our ship. Aro senses that I am different. That something has happened but doesn't know what. He tells me that we are staying for a while. I find myself sick with every passing minute. What Aro doesn't know is that I can hear him. I can hear his thoughts and of those around me. I am shocked but hide it well. I am grateful that I have always been immune to my Grandfather's gift of sight by touch. I have taken to eating in my room. He thinks I'm brooding. He wonders if killing my father has been too much. He decides to leave me be. I find myself physically ill when his plans are made known to me. He wants to find the husband of the woman he turned. The first to shift. He wants to trap him and have him impregnate women from our land like some stud to build his own little army of hybrids just like me. He is furious that I killed my father because his plans could already have started to begin. He has a handful of maidens on board that he wanted to use my father on. He was going to force my father to lay with them or kill me if he refused. I see as he remembers the shock of my mother rising on the third day still pregnant. Even more shocked as I grew in her womb. The night I was born, he killed her himself by slicing her head off with his sword. He then tried to turn pregnant females back home. They died along with their unborn children. He tried to change females who were closer to giving birth but still death got them. I stomach my revulsion and realize I must find out more about his plans. I start to come out of my room. I escort him on his scouting trips. We share meals once more but I decline blood. After two months, he decides to return home. I readily agree because I know what I must do. I must destroy him. I must destroy them all.

The trees whisper to me that I must return to these lands. The river tells me that I still have much to learn. My dreams tell me that upon returning to the castle, I must consume human blood once more. A woman, beautifully unreal, tells me that I have to drink blood once more to trigger my change. I do not understand what she speaks of but it does not escape my attention that she looks like my mother and in turn I look like her.

We finally reach our icy lands. I crave the green from my father's land. We disembark from the ship. I make my way to my room, almost clamping my hands over my ears as the thoughts of those around me nearly crush me. It had been easier when it was just Aro and a handful of other vampires. Now? It is near painful. Humans fear us. Despise Aro and think of me as an abomination. I cannot blame them. Only five years have I lived on this land yet I look to be the same age as when my mother met her death. I have the mentality of a grown person. My childhood has gone and I wonder if I ever truly had it.

I take the next week to build up my mental shields so not to be assaulted by everyone's thoughts. It also allows me time to mourn those who I have killed in my fits and tantrums. It allows me to seek forgiveness for blindly believing the way I have been living is acceptable. That a human's life is worth less than my own. I know I am not truly at fault. I grew up under Aro's ideals and they were my own. They were all I knew but no longer am I blind. No longer will I sit back.

Aro wonders why I am not drinking blood. I once again have retreated to eating in my quarters. I cannot bear the thought of drinking blood once more. The very thought makes me ill but I know if I do not, he will begin to suspect something is amiss. I finally decide on a little treachery on my part. I act like the princess I am supposed to be and demand that my blood be served to me in a goblet. I state that I am too dignified to be drinking out of worthless bloodbag like a commoner. Aro thinks it amusing and gives into my request. My evening meal is accompanied by a gold goblet filled to the brim with warm blood. The very smell causes me to gag. I pour it out the window followed by some of my bath water I manage to save each morning.

I start to walk about the castle and the grounds after I feel I have gotten better at shielding myself from everyone's thoughts. I walk among the people of Aro's kingdom and find that these humans who I have fed from lead lives richer than my own pitiful one. They know love. They know family. I know nothing. I finally realize what I must do to save them.

I begin to ask Aro about how the kingdom is run. I ask how his empire works and it is as I have suspected. Fear. I read his thoughts, sickened by the some of his favorite memories. One of which is him draining a small child barely off his mother's teat. He then forces the mother to spread her legs to spare the rest of her family. I just smile, hopefully not too stiffly, and listen as he explains his plans of expansion. He is better than the Romans. More powerful than the Greeks.

I do this for weeks just to learn more about what goes on. I find out that in the lowest dungeons there are a dozen pregnant females that he plans on biting in hopes of turning at the next full moon. Our people are firm believers of the power of the moon. That only gives me two days. I only hope that I have the strength to drink blood. My dreams are becoming more and more clear. The woman in them is my Grandmother. She seems to be guiding me and tells me every night that I must return to the lands of my father and his family. In my dreams I ask her why but she never answers.

Finally the full moon is upon us. I make my way to the throne room. As I enter, I barely manage to keep from retching. Aro has a very pregnant female on her back on a table as he sucks her dry and pushes his venom into her. I can see how she is merely dying and his attempt to change is a failure. Without thinking, I rush forward and shove him off. The life is leaving her eyes and blood gushes from between her legs. The baby is gone leaving the mother to feel its death as she slowly dies. I am flung back, hitting the stone wall. I get up and face my Grandfather who is livid.

"What do you think you are doing?" He wipes his mouth, venom dripping onto his chin.

I say nothing. The female is almost gone. I must act swiftly despite my reluctance to taste human blood once more. I know from Aro's thoughts that the blood of a female with child is richer and more potent than all others, including that of children. I must distract him to get closer to her body. "I know."

He is confused and orders the others to leave us. It is now him and I, along with the almost dead female. "You know what Nipotina?"

Anger blinds me. Rage consumes me. I scream at him, "Never call me that! You are not allowed!" His mouth falls open. "Nothing but deceit passes through your lips. I know that my Father did not rape my Mother. I know what evil you plan. I know it all and I shall kill you for it."

He stares at me for a moment before laughing. I take advantage and speed forward to sink my teeth into the arm of the female. There is little blood left but it does not matter because it is enough. He pries me off and slams me into the wall once more, choking me. He hisses in my face, "You know? How do you know? Did that savage tell you lies to turn you against me Nipotina?"

He drops me suddenly as I am on fire from the inside out. My skin is burning and cold all at once. He backs away, eyes wide. He stammers, "What are you?"

I reply simply as the pain almost has me buckling over. "I am your death."

He whispers, "Your eyes. Oh, gods, grant me sanctuary."

I growl out, "There are no gods to save you." I grab him and sink my fangs into his neck as he flails in my arms. I am being yanked back by hands that do not belong to him but whatever he saw in my eyes, the others who have pledged themselves to him, see it as well. One guard shoves his sword through my side. I simply look down at it and smirk at him. He too has found his faith as I rip his arm off. The strength that flows through me is unreal. I have never been this strong. I make my way through his guards, vampire and human alike. I spare the humans though. Only rendering them unfit to fight me. The vampires I kill with no regret.

I raise my hands and feel the stone walls start to tremble as I command the earth underneath us to shift. I will bring these walls down on his head. I had already made the necessary preparations, forcing the humans that reside in the inner sanctum of the castle to move to the outer edges so not to be in harm's way. I fight, blood and gore all over my personage. I am calling out his name, "Aro. Aro. Aro."

I open my mind and find him. He is retreating to the great room, hoping to barricade himself inside with his best soldiers. I hear as tables are thrown against the door to stop me. Such fools. They cannot stop me. I am so focused on reaching Aro that the stake that pierces my chest, just below my heart, dumbfounds me. I look at the shaking male who is shaking his head and backing away. I pull it out and drop it to the ground and am about to continue on when I read his thoughts.

He has been raping the women in the dungeons. He is just as vile as Aro. He has watched me as I have grown and entertained perverse thoughts of what he would like to do to my body. He has touched his daughter in inappropriate ways as his wife cries unable to help. He has raped her countless times, thinking it is his right. He has sodomized her younger brother as compensation for taking him into his home. He is a monster and I think nothing of it when I drain him of the poisoned blood that resides inside him. I let his limp body fall to the ground and am nearly bowled over by the power that I now feel. I simply pause outside the main entrance to the great room and close my eyes. The earth opens as the walls fall. I hear screams upon screams as those trapped within try to save themselves from being crushed or beheaded. I bring down more of the castle, leaving myself surrounded by smoke, dust and rubble. I calmly climb some stones to where he lies. Once again I let my focus and thirst for revenge leave me open. I cry out as the flames travel up my leg. I fall onto my back as one vampire holds a torch in front of him. I hiss as I try to smother the flames on my body. While I am doing so, two vampires stab me with their swords through my forearms, pinning me to the ground. I scream in frustration as Aro escapes. I have weakened him greatly. I have depleted his numbers greatly.

The fire has burned into my skin but I feel it burning through me. Flowing through me. I react instinctively and let the flames flow from my fingers. The vampires' eyes widen and they start to run away. They are not fast enough as my fire whips behead them. I let my head fall back and cry. All my energy has left me as I lay there. I do not know how much time passes. The moon is still high in the sky. The sun rises and falls. When the moon is in the sky once more, a human male slowly approaches me. He removes the swords. He holds a flask of water to my parched lips. The water spills over them down my cheeks until I am able to open my mouth. He holds my head in his lap. I look at him, recognizing him at once.

He says nothing for quite some time. I, too, remain quiet. Finally as the sun rises, he speaks. "Thank you."

I nod for what words could I say? He is right to be thankful. He is the brother-in-law of the filth I drained. I am able to get to my feet with his help. I lean on him as we make our way through the rubble. I feel small pieces of rock pierce my feet. I do not care. I am in agony for allowing Aro to escape. I also know I am in no shape to go after him at the moment. He would be able to kill me easily. We reach a small wagon full of hay. He sits me in it before attaching it to a horse. We take off and I never look back.

**- - - Present Day - - -**

There are tears in their eyes, even in those of the vampires. I want to admonish them for feeling pity for me but my throat is parched. I am unable to go on for right now. Seth rises and goes to the fridge to get me a bottle of water. I glance at the clock on the kitchen wall, shocked to see that I have spoken for a little more than three hours. I finish the water quickly and smile when I am handed another one. No one says anything. I am not surprised. I am surprised that my shoulders feel lighter.

Jake clears his throat, his hands tightly wrapped around that of his mate. "Vi, you've been carrying this for all these years? Unable to share this with anyone?" I nod. Even if the spirits of our ancestors hadn't forbid it, I have never trusted anyone enough to share it. Even my daughters do not know all of it. Even my past loves knew only pieces.

Paul lets out a hushed breath, "Holy shit! How have you not exploded? Fuck that's insane."

They all start to speak at once. Question after question is fired at me and I try to answer them all. Brady asks, "Where did he take you? You know the brother-in-law?"

They all fall silent once more. "He took me to their home. It stunk of despair and I was glad the bastard was dead. The wife was relieved. The children almost happy. I healed there in that home for close to a month. They let me into their home and never judged me for what I was. Of course, they thought me to be simply a vampire who turned on her grandfather. As I started to heal and regain my strength, Lucas, the brother-in-law, told me one night that he saw me kill his wife's husband. I already knew this from reading his mind. He knew that no matter what I had done in my past to other humans, the one act was my first step to redemption. He asked if I was going to take the throne now. I informed him that would not be the case. He asked me why and I told him, redemption would only happen once I had Aro's head in my hands. He just nodded and pressed a kiss to my cheek. I left shortly after that."

Bella speaks softly, "You came back home."

I smile at her, "I came back home."

_**So this is the first half of Vi's story. I decided to break it up into 2 chapters. The next chapter will be about her returning to what was Forks, finding Taha Aki, and learning all about her fairy lineage. Thanks for reading. Double thanks to my wicked sexy beta, Shelby Sue, who's finger licking good. Wink, wink.**_


	9. 76 Reaffirmation

_**I can offer tons of apologies as to why it's taken me forever and a day to update but I won't. I will explain that this story is my baby and it's winding down; probably two to three more chapters and I have been dragging my feet, obviously. So thanks if you're still reading. Much love to my beta, ShelbySue. She tickles my clit among other things. **_

I look around. It's late, or early, or what the fuck ever, and we're all exhausted. Even more so now. And Vi? She looks dead on her feet. I have never seen her look like this. Beyond fatigued. Like her very soul has finally allowed all her weariness to show.

I look at Bella, who nods knowingly. This is why I love her. Need her. Can't breathe without her. She just knows. I can't help the small smile when I see my mark on her. That's right. She's mine.

I clear my throat and address everyone. "Hey, why don't we pick this up later? She's exhausted; fuck, we all are." Sam has Leah in his arms bridal style and is out the door, mumbling his goodbyes before I'm even done talking. Leah waves over his shoulder, cuddling against his body. I don't miss how he's practically stumbling because of his fucked up foot. Violet just smiles knowingly at me and I let it go. Not even going to ask because what's the point? She'll do her weird, ancient, shifter, vampire, Fae thing and he'll be as good as new, I guess.

I look over at the Cullens; their despair evident in their eyes. "And some need a little time to grieve. Let's meet back up here in twelve hours. Everyone can eat and sleep."

Paul crudely adds, "And get laid."

I growl at him, but Bella, my kickass Bella, beats me to it. Her gaze is on me, promising much sexing in my very foreseeable future. "Well, duh. So go away so I can have my way with my husband."

Paul's mouth drops open and Violet giggles. Bella winks at me and I feel some of the tension dissipate in the room. Seth gets up and says his goodbyes before heading out with some of the other wolves. The Cullens take their leave after Carlisle assures me that he will be tending to Leah first thing in the morning. He tells us that he knows they need their privacy right now. He's not sure if he can truly do anything for Sam's foot but Violet waves him off, telling him she'll take care of that. He looks at me, a small smile pulling at his lips, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

It doesn't go unnoticed by me, or Bella, as Edward pauses to stare at her, but there's a look in his eyes now that wasn't there before. Acceptance. I let out a small sigh, grateful that I won't be killing him anytime soon. It would suck to add to the Cullens' grief right now, but I wasn't playing. He has to back off my wife, my woman, my mate.

Paul puts an arm around my wife's shoulder, playfully tapping his skull against hers. She leans into him and my heart sings in contentment at the normalcy of it. More goodbyes are heard. The other Packs are in a hurry to get home. They need to be there. I get that and wish them a safe journey home. Hopefully next time we all get together it will be for something joyous and not to save the world one leech at a time.

Soon enough it's just me, Bella and Violet standing in the living room. Violet seems lost in her own thoughts. I want to speak, or hug her, but I'm not sure if that's okay. She's not herself right now. Or maybe this is her and the bad ass persona is just some shield she uses to hide her pain from us and the rest of the world like Leah used to with her bitch facade.

She sighs before looking at me, "Alpha, quit thinking so goddamn loud. I am fine. Tired, but fine. And quit trying to psychoanalyze me." She gives Bella a quick kiss on the cheek after thanking her for her part in the battle. Bells is dumbfounded and the quick blush that stains her cheeks makes my dick twitch in my shorts. She gives me a hug and goes to leave, but pauses at the door before turning to face me. Her gaze is cool and there's that look in her eye. I actually smile. "That bad ass persona? Not a front, young Alpha. I know who I am and need no shield or facade to hide behind. Remember that."

With that bright and cheery goodbye, it's just me and my wife. I turn to her, but am knocked to the floor. I growl playfully at her, "Bells."

She sticks out her tongue at me before going to run up the stairs. I laugh and give chase. Imagine my glee when I find torn strips of fabric on some of the steps and in the hallway leading to our room. I take a deep breath, smelling my mate, safe and sound. We're both tired. Dead on our feet but neither one of us is willing give up the chance to reconfirm our love. At least, I'm not. I might have to convince Bells, but it's a mission I am more than up to getting done. It goes beyond a physical need right now. Our souls need it. My wolf needs it.

As if on cue, my scar starts to glow lightly. I hear Bella sigh in the bathroom. I push open the door and just stare. She's naked, sitting on the edge of the tub, adjusting the temperature. Her profile makes my heart constrict; the lust disappearing and being replaced with so much more. I can't help but be amazed by how much I love her. It makes me lose my breath and feel like I'm floating all at the same time.

She looks at me, shyly. "Is yours...?" I nod. She smiles. "Mine too. Take a bath with me?"

I start to strip. Like she even has to ask.

**BPOV - - -**

I watch as he takes his clothing off. My breath gets caught in my throat as I take in his nude form. I can't help but gush, "God, you're so beautiful."

He smiles my smile and all is well right now. "Not sort of?" I shake my head. "Not maybe?" Again, a quick shake of my head. "So I'm beautiful, huh? I don't know Bells. My wolf's not too happy with that. We want to be described as manly. Handsome. Sexy."

He has made his way to me and leans down to speak into my ear. Just his breath alone makes my heart race. I know he's smiling, hearing how he affects me. I can hear the smile in his voice, "Forceful. Virile. Masculine. Sexually potent."

I moan softly. "Yes." I lick my lips which have gone suddenly dry. I turn my head to look at him. My gaze looks down, groaning when I see that he's hard. For me. "All of the above, but don't forget gentle." I press my lips against his gently. "Caring." My tongue traces the edge of his jaw. "Loving."

He scoops me up in his arms, kissing me blind. God, just kissing him makes me throb with need. When his tongue moves away from my mouth to trace the scar of where he marked me, wetness gushes from me. I throw my head back and get out a strangled, "Fuck!"

Somehow we're in the tub. My back is pressed to his chest as his fingers dive below the bubbles straight into me. I cry out, rubbing my ass against his erection. My wolf devil Alpha tongues my mark with abandon, making the orgasm blind me with the unexpectedness of it. I sag against him.

His teeth nip at my ear, "None of that. We just started."

I giggle, before turning serious. I can't help but ask, "Do you think Leah's okay? I mean, with all the stress and having to phase and damn, have you seen Sam's foot? And what about the baby? Oh the other packs. God, what about the families of the dead? Is it horrible that I'm so glad none of our pack is..." I just keep rambling. The words spill forth in a sudden case of word vomit. "And what about Carlisle? I mean, losing Esme? His mate? His love? I would die..."

He just wraps his arms around me tighter. He's whispering in my ear, trying to soothe me, "Shh, Bells. Just breathe baby. Breathe."

I let go, knowing he'll keep me up. Tears spill out of my eyes. Huge, racking sobs that make my body shake. I don't know how long I cry. I feel his tears on my neck, running down my shoulder. We sit in our tub, crying for who we've lost, who we've saved and for those we love.

Finally, I manage to get myself under control. I turn my body around to straddle him. I grab his face in my hands and kiss his tear streaked cheeks. "We're okay. All of us, even if we're hurting, we've made it. I love you, Jacob Black. I will always love you."

He says nothing, but captures my mouth in a brutal kiss. I vaguely feel myself being lifted. I can't even bring myself to care that we're dripping water all over the floor. It seems so pointless to care about something so trivial. My back hits the mattress, with him between my thighs. He doesn't stop kissing me as he pushes himself inside me.

I break the kiss to throw my head back, allowing my neck to be exposed. His teeth find my, our, mark and he nibbles on it. I cum immediately. His name rips from my throat, "JAKE!"

He pulls away from my neck to look at me. The smile on his face makes my heart clench. "You're so beautiful, Bells." His thrusts are deep. Powerful. "So fucking beautiful when I love you. God, baby, how I love you."

His hands find my ass to tilt my pelvis up. He's so hard inside me. Our lovemaking is so pure at this moment. I don't know how to explain it. I can feel all his love for me merging with the love I have for him. It's so beautiful that when I feel the first tears escape my eyes, I welcome them.

His face becomes one of concern, but I wrap my arm around his neck to bring his face closer to mine. My legs tighten around his waist, pulling him closer because I need more. So much more. He groans into my mouth as I feel him erupt inside me. I follow, my head falling back as the pleasure sweeps through me.

He rests his full weight on me. I rub his back, welcoming it. It's the first time he's done this because he weighs so much, but now I'm some cool semi-phased fairy thingie, so it's all good. I feel tears prickling my eyes again. I furiously blink them away. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm an emotional mess.

His voice is soft, but steady. "It's okay, Bells. I got you. It's been a long night, day, whatever you wanna call it, but it's been long. We went through a lot. Then Vi's half a story after? Baby, I'm surprised you've kept it together this long as is."

I shove him back. I think the element of surprise being the only reason I pull it off. I get up, pissed as all hell. "Really? You're surprised?"

He just rolls onto his side. His wonderful, naked, and still erect body looks mouthwatering as he stares at me, "Yeah, because Bella this is some clusterfuck we're in. Or were in. I'm not sure how it all goes down now that the Volturi have fallen." He gets up and wraps his arms around me. His voice softens, "I've broken down a couple of times. Once when patrolling. The other time when you were sleeping. I just laid beside you and cried like when my mom died because I was so scared of losing you."

My hearts breaks the tiniest bit. I pull back so I can look at him, "Why didn't you tell me? And don't you give me any of that Alpha bullshit as an excuse."

He grins. "Because I figured I needed to be strong. Now, hold on before you go all women's lib on me. I was wrong. I should have told you how afraid I was, well more than I was letting on. I should have known that I could lean on you. For that I apologize. I guess I was trying to hold it all together for everyone. I hope that make sense."

I sigh, pressing my forehead against his chest, right where my name is. I speak against his bare skin. "I'm not going to waste tonight being pissed about that. You know you were wrong and I kind of get why you felt the need to shield me from it. You're Alpha-Alpha. The head honcho and you need to stay strong amid all the craziness." I tilt my head to look into his eyes. "But never again. I'm your wife. Your partner. Your homie."

He laughs which is exactly what I want. He kisses me gently. "Bells, you are many things, but you'll never be 'my homie'. My soul mate, my wife..." His voice drops to that panty wetting timbre. "...my lover..."

I bat my eyes at him all coy like. I yank his face down to mine. "Good, but know that I want it all. The Jake I fell in love with. The man you've become. Soft. Playful." I lick his lips before nibbling on his bottom lip. I let it go with a pop. "Rough."

His eyes darken, "Rough?"

I back away and climb onto the bed. I stay on all fours. Submission to my Alpha. I look over my shoulder at my husband. My mate. "Rough. I want the wolf Jake. No more holding back."

It's like I unleashed a caged animal. He's on me in seconds. His hands run along my bare skin making me buck my ass against him. God, he feels so huge as his erection settles between my ass cheeks. His body covers mine as he twists my nipples between his fingers. It stings, but in a good way. In a way that has me backing my ass against him in hopes of finding relief. He presses open mouth kisses all over my back as he slides his erection back and forth between my ass cheeks. I whine with want. He just nips at my shoulder to silence me.

He growls out, "When I'm ready and not before. You will not cum until I say so. Is that clear?"

I nod my head, but that earns me a slap to my ass. I can feel my core throb with need. I manage to bite out, "Yes. Oh god, yes."

He licks the column of my neck, going down my spine. I'm crawling out of my skin with desire. Finally he reaches the small of my back where it meets my behind. He palms both cheeks in his huge hands before separating them. I drop my head to the mattress so I can see what he's doing. That's all kinds of sexiness right there making me wonder why I haven't done this before. Then I forget everything when his tongue swipes down from just below my anus, past my nether lips straight to my clit. I jump, squeal, and press my body down on his face all in one movement.

He forces my body still before invading me with his tongue. Straight fucking me with it while teasing my other entrance with one of his fingers. My face is pressing itself into the mattress to stifle my screams. Seems that pisses off my Alpha because once again, I feel a slap to my ass.

I pick up my head as all his movements stop. His gaze is damn near untamed. His voice matches. "You scream all you want, Bells. I want to hear you. I need to hear you."

I oblige as he makes me his and only his over and over. His tongue is fucking me along with one of his fingers. He pulls it out to tease, wait, back it up, insert itself into my other entrance. I flinch but he holds me in place. I let out a breath, trying to relax. He pulls his tongue out of my pussy - see what a horrible influence they all are me? I now say pussy - to tell me, "That's right, baby, take it easy. I'll go slow and then when we get used to it, you're going to be begging for my cock in your ass."

I feel myself blush down all the way to said ass. He just smiles because he can smell, and feel, my sudden spike in arousal. Who wants candles and poetry when talk like that from your mate is just as good, or even better? He continues to slide that finger into my ass while his tongue finds my pussy once more. I thank my new and improved hearing when he growls into my vajayjay to cum. I explode on his tongue; in his face. I don't know how many orgasms later, he finally relents on his assault on me. He just sits on his knees while stretching me with his fingers. Yes, I said fingers. I think after cumming the fourth, or possibly fifth, time, I am eager for whatever he has in mind for my body.

I weakly, more like incoherently, say his name. "Jake..."

He just smiles and removes his fingers. I collapse to the mattress, my legs weak. He laughs and pulls me back up. His tongue slides along my spine, making my skin break out in goose-bumps. His voice is like sex in my ear, "No way wife of mine. I got you open and now it's time to claim that last part of your body. Make you all mine."

With that said, he pulls me up to all fours again. I look at him over my shoulder. I lick my lips as he strokes his hard length. I want this. Him. I nod and he smiles. He uses my juices, and believe me, after all that tongue fucking I'm a frigging river of lubrication, to coat his shaft. He uses some around my tight hole before pressing the head of his dick against it.

I force myself to relax. To simply breathe as I let go, allowing him entrance in the last place he has yet to claim. I don't know how long it takes for him to sheath himself fully inside me. It's not painful, well not utterly. A slight discomfort but there's something more.

He grips my hips to the point I know they will bruise. His voice is mostly animal, "Fuuucckkk! You feel so good, baby. So fucking tight." His voice drops to a whisper. "Can I move now? God, baby, can I move inside you?"

I look over my shoulder into my husband's eyes. My voice is soft, but he'll hear me regardless. "Yes."

He moves. Slowly. Allowing me to get accustomed to his intrusion. Finally, the pain fades to pleasure. Sure enough, I'm pushing back to meet each thrust. I'm screaming his name. He orders me to touch myself. I have no choice but to obey my Alpha. My hand finds my clit. I gasp as my head falls into the mattress. he just grabs a handful of my hair and yanks me back up. His balls are slapping my ass, hell, even managing to slap my nether lips as he takes us to new levels of ecstasy.

He's practically yelling at this point. "Baby! I'm going to cum! Fuck, Bells, come with me! NOW!"

I fall over the edge as he yanks my body to his. I feel every drop of his seed as it pistons from his Alpha dick shooting off inside me. We fall onto the mattress. He slowly dislodges from me before rising from the bed.

**JPOV - - -**

_HOLY FUCK!_

That was utterly beyond amazing. I have no words. I also might have no legs, but it was so worth it.

I get up, but stop to press a kiss to Bella's shoulder before heading to the bathroom. I turn the shower on and adjust the temperature so it runs more on the cool side. Now that Bella's running a bit warmer, no more hot showers, which is groovy because I'm fucking hot enough as it is. I don't need extra warmth, know what I mean? I head back to our bed and pause in the doorway to simply look at her.

God, she's beautiful. Simple and stunningly beautiful. Her face is pressed against the mattress, facing me, with her eyes closed. Her bare skin is glowing with our love.

She mumbles, "Stop staring at me."

I laugh and the sound feels foreign. God, has it really been only a few hours since we were fighting in the forest? Only a few hours since some of us died? Since I marked her as mine?

As if she knows what I'm talking about, she turns her head, exposing her neck to me. The mark seems to be shining brighter and it makes me harden. _Mine. Mate. Wife. Mine._

She looks at me, love in her eyes, in her soul. "I don't think I've been loved enough."

Her words are a challenge. She smirks at me and my wolf growls. I manage to scoop her up without fucking her senseless against the wall, floor or any other hard surface, before getting us in the shower. I kiss her hard. She accepts it all.

I pull away to look in her eyes. "You will be."

_I step onto the porch of my dad's house. I smile when I see Bells sitting on the steps. She must feel me before rising to her feet. They're bare and painted a light purple color. No detail about her ever escapes me. Her hand is held out for me to grab and I do just that._

_She pulls me down the steps. I still find it slightly unbelievable that she's almost as strong as us wolves now. As the vampires. The wolf in me is proud of having such a strong mate. We walk down the familiar path to the beach. To our tree. The breeze makes the soft material of her white dress flit about her. _

_She looks at me with a serene smile upon her face. God, I always want her this happy. This at peace._

_"She will be, young Alpha. By your side, she will be." Taha Aki stands in front of us in wolf form. _

_I bow my head in respect, not quite trusting my voice. Bella has no problem with words. "We thank you. For all that you have shared with us. We know it has not been easy for you." She adds as an afterthought, "Or for Violet."_

_He nods his massive snout. Before either of us can blink, he stands before us as man, in full Quileute warrior garb, like the Chief he is. He steps forward and presses kisses to each of Bella's cheeks before doing the same to me._

_He takes a step back and motions for us to sit. I sit first and pull Bells between my thighs. He smiles at us. His face tenses for a moment before he starts speaking, "My niece, my Violet, may our gods honor her. She has had such a difficult life. I am sorry that I have played a huge part in making it that way, but she never wavered. Never failed, even when she disagreed with me. But know, young lovers, that she hurts. She hurts so deep inside her heart, that she sometimes does not know how let go of it. Be patient with my niece. She hides herself so deep inside herself. I know she has opened up to the packs in ways she never has before and for that I am grateful. For that alone, I am ready."_

_I ask before I can stop myself, "Ready for what?"_

_Out of the water, rises a figure. Bella gasps and when her face turns to me, all I see is joy. Taha Aki turns around and falls to his knees. His voice is shaky, "How?"_

_She's dressed in a white dress, similar to what Bells has on. Her black hair flows like ink down her back. Her eyes are on her husband. Only on her husband. _

_She reaches down to stroke his face with one of her hands. I feel like we're intruding and take Bella's hand in one of mine. Taha Aki rises and his beloved finally tears her gaze from him to look at us. Her voice is soft. Melodious even, and yeah, thank Bells for me knowing that word. "Thank you for all you have done. I cannot apologize enough or thank you enough for being strong when I was not."_

_She turns to her husband and presses her lips to his. "Come with me and let us finally be together. Forever."_

_He looks at us, "Tell Violet, that I am happy. At peace. And I only want the same for her because I love her dearly and always will. And young Alpha, young Jacob Black, you have honored me and your people with your strength. Now have mine."_

_It's a mind-fuck as his wolf rises from him, separating man from animal. The wolf's spirit runs around Taha Aki before running straight into my chest. I stagger under the power that flows through me. Bella holds me up. She always will. _

_They walk hand in hand towards the ocean. We watch until they disappear. _

I sit up in bed, the sun shining brightly in our room. Bells is sitting beside me, tears running down her face. I touch my cheek, shocked that I too am crying.

She grabs my hand in hers. "She's...he's...god, Jake, they're together!"

I grab her face, morning/afternoon breath be damned and kiss the hell out of her. "Forever."

_**So I had to give the Great Wolf his own happy ending. Thanks for your patience. And yeah, LFC, I said frigging river of lubrication. ;) **_


End file.
